


curiosity and a world so new

by redledgers



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: F/M, Post-Canon, woodland trysts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-23
Updated: 2017-10-23
Packaged: 2019-01-21 22:18:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12467152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redledgers/pseuds/redledgers
Summary: (Vex is most certainly not in the business of stealing souls)





	curiosity and a world so new

**Author's Note:**

> I'M BACK.

Tiring him out this much hadn’t been the plan, but when Vex shifts up on her elbow to watch the breeze stir Percy’s tousled hair, she thinks that perhaps a little bit longer wouldn’t hurt. The blanket they’d brought is tangled with the leaves and his jacket, spread over the two of them haphazardly. Something shifting just behind her lets her know that Trinket had found his way back.

The bear wuffs and nudges her shoulder, and Vex looks up to see a small girl, not more than seven, peeking out from behind a tree. Vex mentally runs through whether at least Percy was appropriately covered before offering a “Hello” to the child.

“Are you gonna take his soul now?” the girl asks quietly, perhaps a little frightened. Vex is certain Percy wouldn’t have heard that even if he was awake. But she doesn’t run, only watches with a certain level of curiosity.

Vex realizes what this must look like, her thick hair spilling over her body, leaves and grass clinging to it in some wild fashion. Everyone knew the forests of Whitestone hid magic and folklore that stemmed from before the Briarwoods arrived. Fey creatures would not be unreasonable here, and with a bear and pointed ears, she understood the girl’s conclusion. There’s a moment of soft laughter before she looks at the girl again. “No, darling, I’m not in the business of stealing souls. But he does have a good soul. A good thing indeed for the Lord of Whitestone.” She touches the tip of Percy’s nose as he stirs. “Did you find your way out here all by yourself?”

There was a moment of hesitation before the girl nods. “Was exploring.” There’s a certain amount of pride behind her words, as if she believed she wasn’t lost, or at least wouldn’t admit it.

“How would you like to ride a bear home? He’s friendly.” She reaches toward Trinket. “Be a dear, Trinket, and bring our little explorer friend back to the town?” Trinket makes a sad noise, and Vex smiles. “I’ll give you a treat when you come back,” she whispers conspiratorially.

The little girl’s eyes widen as Trinket lumbers across the clearing to her. In the distraction, Vex kisses Percy’s cheek and whispers, “Stay put, darling,” before slipping into his jacket and fixing the blanket. She follows Trinket to help the girl climb onto his back. She’s briefly reminded of Velora. “What’s your name?” 

“Ayana.” It comes out as a hushed whisper, and the girl looks down at her, not quite settled. She grabs the ruff of Trinket’s neck. 

Vex hums. “Ayana, this bear is named Trinket. He’ll take good care of you, I promise.” Vex leans to kiss Trinket’s head. “Won’t you, darling?”

Ayana bites her lip and looks from Vex to the bear and back at Vex. “Are you a fairy?” 

“No, I don’t think I’d want to be a fairy. I look after the forest and the city.” Vex wishes she had a feather to give the girl, but they were scattered somewhere in the clearing. Maybe she could arrange for one to show up the next morning. “And you are very brave. Not everyone can ride a bear.” At these words, the girl puffs up proudly. Vex reminds her to hold on and sends Trinket and Ayana off into the forest.

When they’re gone, she hears Percy call to her. “Now, what was that all about?”

She laughs and turns toward him. “Just a brave little girl coming to make sure I wasn’t stealing your soul.” She steps across the mossy grass and sits beside him. “I assured her I wasn’t and sent her along home with Trinket.”

Percy squints at her, then sits up and reaches into the pocket of his jacket, feeling for his glasses. He slips them on. “I rather think you did steal my soul,” he says after a moment.

Vex kisses him thoroughly, grabs his hand and twines her fingers with his. “I think I got it back for you, actually.”

**Author's Note:**

> she only saw them napping.


End file.
